A Day in the Life
by romulusrapier
Summary: After a long day at work, nothing makes Harry happier than seeing his family.


_Author's Note: Firstly, not my characters. Duh. :)  
Secondly, I wrote this before DH came out, so obviously, it's a little different than how it actually turned out.  
So, I hope you like it. And 'YAY' happy, fluffy, cute stories :D_

* * *

What a day.

The Lord Voldemort wannabes were getting smarter and stupider all at the same time.

They intelligently realized that if they work together, the can cause much more havoc than on their own.

This, of course, is really all they were after. They only wanted to stir up trouble and fear in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. None of them had it in them to actually _be_ another Lord Voldemort.

However, they stupidly overlooked the fact that when they team up, it makes them easier to catch.

At any rate, they sure were good at causing problems for the Aurors. Harry almost longed for those boring, paperwork days that he'd experienced earlier this month. The ones that had him wishing for a second battle with Lord Voldemort just so he had something to do.

Well now he was swimming up to his ears in something to do. He'd missed dinner three times this week.

_Four_, he thought with a sigh as he glanced down at his watch. At least he'd be home in time to tuck his daughter in tonight.

Harry arrived at the Apparition point in the Ministry lobby. Moments later he was walking up his front steps. He opened the front door and in a blur of red, he was attacked at the knees with a hug that almost knocked him over.

"DADDY!"

He looked down at the three-year-old wrapped around his legs to find her grinning happily up at him.

"Hey there Silly Lily," Harry smiled, picking up his daughter and kissing her cheek. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck in another hug, burying his face in her flaming red hair that was so much like her mother's. "Where's Mummy?"

"Right here," came a soft voice from the doorway that led to the kitchen.

Harry pushed Lily's hair out of his face to see properly. His eyes fell on Ginny, who was leaning against the door frame with a smile on her lips.

"Mummy, look! Daddy's home early!" Lily said excitedly, releasing her father's neck.

"I see that," Ginny grinned, crossing the room to her daughter and husband. "Welcome home, Daddy," she said, kissing Harry's lips softly.

"Eww!" Lily squealed and then giggled, hiding her bright green eyes behind her tiny hands.

"'Eww'? I'll give your 'eww'!" Harry said, planting sloppy kissing all over the child's face. She squirmed and giggled with more "eww!"s.

Laughing, Harry set her down. "Go get ready for bed, Lily. Our deal was you could stay up until Daddy came home," Ginny said.

"But Mummy! It's not bedtime!" Lily protested.

"I know. But I want you to go get ready. Then you can come back down, okay?"

"Okay!" Lily said brightly, hurrying up the stairs and out of sight.

Harry chuckled, then turning to his wife and returning the kiss she'd given him moment ago. She smiled up at him, taking his hand.

"C'mon, I kept your dinner warm," she said, starting to lead him into the kitchen.

"I'd rather just stay here," Harry grinned, pulling her back to him and wrapping his arms around her.

"Rough day?" Ginny asked, recognizing his behavior—he often came home from a troublesome day and just curled up on the sofa with her.

"Mmhmm," he hummed, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against hers. Ginny smiled, allowing them to stand like that for a few moments before she insisted that Harry eat something.

"All right, come eat your dinner now," she said, looking up at him.

"But I'm not hungry," he muttered, not opening his eyes.

"Harry, Mum is already going to kill me because you're so thin. She is convinced I don't feed you at all and if you get any skinnier you won't need that invisibility cloak of yours anymore. Not to mention the fact that Mum will come live with us and won't rest until you're as big as Hagrid!"

Harry chuckled softly and kissed the tip of her nose. "Okay, okay," he surrendered, leading her into the kitchen. Seconds later they heard little footsteps running down the stairs and through the living room. Harry had barely sat down at the table when Lily burst into the kitchen in her pajamas and carrying a stuffed rabbit.

"Daddy, guess what?" she chimed, scrambling up onto the chair next to him.

"Hmm," Harry pondered to humor his daughter. "Mr. Bun isn't actually a bunny at all, but a cat with very long ears and no tail." He glanced at Ginny, who had taken the seat across from him and was obviously trying not to giggle.

"No!" Lily giggled, finding her father highly amusing. "Mummy said Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermoninny are bringing baby Arthur over for dinner on Saturday!"

"I see...so Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione think hey can just leave Arthur here while they go somewhere, do they?" Harry asked with mock outrage.

"No silly! They're coming too!" Lily said, falling into another fit of giggles.

"Oo-oh," Harry said as if he had just realized. He and Ginny shared an amused smile as Lily turned to her mother.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Lils?"

"Can _we_ get a baby like Arthur?"

Harry snorted into his water, doing his best to hold back his laughter as he wiped his face.

"You want a brother?" Ginny asked, looking rather amused.

"Yeah! Can we get one?" she asked, looking excited now—like getting a brother was as easy as getting an owl.

"'Fraid it's not that easy Lils," Harry said, then biting his tongue.

Lily's smile fell as she looked at her father. "Why not?"

"Don't worry, Mummy and I will talk about it. I'm sure we can arrange something," Harry said, a chuckle escaping him. Ginny met his eyes as he spoke, forcing her giggles into a violent cough.

Lily's face lit up again. "Hear that Mr. Bun? We might get a brother!"

"All right Lily, bedtime!" Ginny said, recovering slightly from her cough.

"We'll be right up to say goodnight," Harry said, still fighting the urge to laugh.

"Okay!" she said brightly, bouncing off to her bedroom. The moment they could no longer hear her footsteps, Harry and Ginny burst into laughter until their sides felt like they would split.

"Well, we best go say goodnight to that daughter of ours," Harry said, finally calming down.

Ginny nodded, wiping her eyes slightly as the two stood and walked up the stairs together. She gently pushed open Lily's door to see the child lying in her bed. "Good night Lily," she said softly as she and Harry walked over to their daughter's bed.

"Sweet dreams," Harry smiled, pulling up the blankets on Lily a little more.

"Night Mummy. Night Daddy," she said, yawning lightly.

"Night Silly Lily," Harry said, kissing her forehead. Ginny did the same and then they slipped quietly from the room, Harry gently closing the door behind them with a yawn. "I think I'll go to bed too..."

"But Harry, you barely ate any—"

"Gin, I'm not all that hungry, I told you. And don't worry, I'll explain it to your mother," he smiled gently as Ginny opened her mouth to protest more.

"All right," she sighed, admitting defeat. They walked down the hall to their bedroom and moments later they slipped into bed.

"Night Gin," he said softly, kissing her.

"Night Harry," she replied, kissing him back.

Harry was just drifting off to sleep when he heard the bedroom door creak open. He sat up, squinting at the small figure standing in the doorway.

"Lily?" he asked, putting on his glasses to see her properly. She looked upset and was holding Mr. Bun to her chest tightly. "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream," she said almost inaudibly, her voice shaking slightly.

"Oh sweetie," Harry said, getting out of bed and hurrying over to her. He stooped to hug her, picking her up as he stood. "It was just a dream..."

"What's wrong?" Ginny's voice drifted from the bed as Harry saw her move to sit up.

"Lils had a bad dream. Think there's room for her and Mr. Bun?"

"I think so," Ginny smiled faintly through a yawn.

"Really?" Lily asked, perking up slightly.

"Of course," Harry grinned, kissing her forehead as he carried her over to the bed. He then set her in the middle and climbed back into bed himself. "Now if you see anymore monsters, tell them to leave you alone or your Daddy will hex them, okay?"

"Okay Daddy," Lily smiled, obviously much better now that she was between her parents.

"Now get some sleep," Ginny said gently, kissing her daughter. She then smiled at Harry. "You always know just what to do," she said to him, leaning over Lily slightly to kiss him.

"Anything for my little girl," he said. "Right Lils?" he asked, looking down at his daughter. He then chuckled softly and so did Ginny—Lily had already fallen back asleep, curled up against Harry's chest. "Goodnight Lily," he said softly as he and Ginny lay back down. Soon they had fallen asleep as well, all three snug in the bed.

What a day.

What a wonderful day.

* * *

_Reviews are love!_


End file.
